How Did This Happen
by NejiSakuKiba
Summary: this story is about sakura and deidare he rapes sakura and sakura gets pergent now when they meet agian with an allince with tusande what will happpen and whats with sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's pov**

As me and my daughter walked down the road to the hokage's office to sigh an alliance with the Akatsuki.(and yes every member in the Akatsuki is alive in my story) I was kinda not so happy that I had to see HIM again and as for him I ment my daughters kara's father she had blond hair and emarld eyes just like me and her father (if u haven't guessed it her father is deidare) as we just reached the doors I saw someone I thought died along time ago it was sasuke I told kara to run write after he hit my preasure point and every thing went black

**Kara's pov**

I ran into my grandma's office with lots of tears in my eyes I ran in ingoring the stares I got from the Akatsuki and ran to my grandma the hokage he take….he take okka-san I said as I cried I saw her face trun red with anger the next thing I no she has all of my aunts and uncles in the room.

Tusande's pov

I have called u all here because he toke her away like you all predicted he would said tusande the Akatsuki just stood there not knowing what they were talking about than naruto said who had to saY something stupied and ask who I said your brother to him I saw his face turn red with anger and than he shouted a very loud TEME that bastard how dare he take he after all she has been through first I find out that she was pregent after getting raped by that piece of shit over there he said pointing at deidare and as he said that everyone in the room expect for the Akatsuki was infront of him ready to kill him. So you're the one who got her pregent with my granddaughter hmm I said as she was in front of him in a flash and punched him in the face

**PLZ REVIEW TO FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS NEXT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kara's pov**

I just watched as my grandma bet up my so called father so I pushed past everyone and went up to him and looked up at him as he looked down at me sundly my grandma picked me up and gave me to my grandpa kakashi (yes kakashi is her grandfather) and he toke me to school.

**Tsundae's pov**

As I watched them leave I than turned to deidare and said just in case u don't know who you fucking raped her name is sakura all of a sudden it got really quiet and then came in sakura in only her bra and panties and was bloody all up it was like she wasn't even there to notice so she just went up to me and whispered something in my ear that made me very mad and then she passed out I told naruto to take her to the hospital and for the Akatsuki to watch over her and with that they left before she woke up.

**Sakura's pov**

I woke up in a room were white and where I heard people talking I looked around the room and saw all of the Akatsuki and than my eyes stopped and I started to glare at him everyone in the room was looking at us there eyes going back and forth between us than I turned to itachi and said your brother is an asshole who doesn't know how to let go and he just smirked and nodded than I looked over at konan and said were is my daughter he then said she was at the academy so I got up to go to the rest room not really caring if they saw me or not in only my bra and panties as I walking the next thing I knew I was being stopped by the one person I never wanted to see it was deidare and I knew what he wanted to ask me so I ask everyone to leave they nodded and left

**Piz review ill update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidare pov**

Why didn't you tell me that you were pergent yeah I said well what was I soppose to do search for the person that raped me and than left said sakura well she is my daughte I need to still beable to see her but you werent complaing when you were screaming my name under me now were you I said as I smirked trimply well I don't really care about that but if youwish to meet her thancome with me sakura said as I follwed her out of the room.

**Sakura pov**

As we walked down the hall of the hositopitle we came into veiw only to see haidan cursing out my apprentece WTF I am not leaving u bitchi swear I will get jashin on yousaid haidan the nurse just stood there shocked and than slapped him in the face and walked away I was on the floor lauging and the others were ethier smirking or just looking at me on the floor than I stoped all of a sudden and ran out the door and on to the acadamy to only see my daughters long beautiful blond hair cut short by a girl leaning over her the Akatsuki soon go there and saw the seen they could see the smoke coming out of my ears as I saw the one and only karin and her daughter over there kicking and punching my child I was over there befroe they could even blink and before they could get another kick or punch in.

**Plz review the next chapter will have the fight lolz**


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooo to all of my readers I do apologize for me not posting new chapters im sorry but io thinks its time tht I put my stories up for adoption until I feel as if im ready for writing again soo if there is any one who would wanna take my story just send me an idea an ill tell u if u can have it or not.

Thank u


End file.
